


pet dilemma ; kookgi. +18

by xxxnaos



Category: Fanfics - Fandom, KOOKGI - Fandom, bts, yoonkook - Fandom
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxnaos/pseuds/xxxnaos
Summary: Yoongi ha sido condenado a ser sometido a uno de los más dolorosos métodos de tortura que podría resistir alguien en su estatus de mascota: los "Interruptores de Castigo". Pero lo que Yoongi no habría podido prever de esta situación es que ese mismo día llegaría a ser salvado; y ni siquiera él cree que lo merece. Mucho menos merece a un amo como Jeon Jeongguk... o eso habría de pensar.Two shot. (Traducido al español)Número de capítulos: 1, aunque dividido en dos partes.Advertencias: Smut, relación "amo-esclavo", pet.Estado: Terminado.
Relationships: Sugakookie - Relationship, YoonKook - Relationship, Yoonkookie, kookga - Relationship, kookgi, sugakook - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Capítulo 1

Yoongi se encuentra tirado en el suelo, incómodas piedrecitas se hunden en su piel e intenta alejarse de la molestia y las dolorosas púas pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer atado, amordazado y desnudo. Su cuerpo entero tiembla estremeciendo sus extremidades. Está enojado consigo mismo por ser tan débil, por haber sido reducido a una masa de nervios. El miedo lo rodea bloqueando su garganta como si tuviera en medio, un gran tubo de metal. Espera que sus emociones no estén escritas con tinta en letras mayúsculas sobre su rostro. Una máscara sería increíblemente conveniente en ese momento. Algo que pueda cubrir sus ojos para bloquear la creciente furia y miedo que se arremolina dentro de él. Ha estado escuchando a medida que los hombres hablan sobre él y luego, algo llama su atención.

— De acuerdo, supongo que no tenemos opción. Llevémoslo a los interruptores de castigo.

Un quejido escapa entre sus labios. Inmediatamente, cierra su boca. Le han ordenado no hablar, no emitir ningún sonido y aun así, directamente desobedeció las órdenes de su amo. El castigo debería ser severo pero no hay nada peor que ser enviado a un interruptor de castigo. Su estómago se encoge y siente náuseas cuando el negociante, su amo, se gira hacia él con la cara enrojecida del enojo.

— ¿Qué te dije acerca de no hacer ruido, pequeño? —el hombre se acerca con pasos largos, hasta que se encuentra de pie sobre Yoongi, con una mueca en sus labios— Joder ¿acaso la mordaza no es suficiente para mantenerte callado? Si pudiera cortar tu lengua, lo haría complacido ¿Estás buscando ser castigado?"

Yoongi niega sacudiendo la cabeza, bajando la mirada en signo de sumisión. El hombre escupe al suelo y Yoongi se salva por poco, de ser el objetivo de su saliva. Quiera o no, será llevado a un interruptor de castigo aunque preferiría ser impactado por un rayo y morir aquí a tener que enfrentarse a ello. Recuerda a una chica esclava, Jinri, si su memoria no falla, su piel era tan blanca como la luna en un cielo sin estrellas, sus ojos dulces y amables. Siempre solía cuidar las heridas de la espalda de Yoongi luego que él regresara de recibir las golpizas de su amo, ella lo cuidaba con delicadeza y manos suaves. Jinri poseía un fuerte espíritu y algunas veces se atrevía a desobedecer las órdenes que su amo le había indicado.

Una semana después, los ejecutores de interruptores de castigo se la llevaron. Ella no pateó ni gritó como Yoongi esperaba. En su lugar, besó su mejilla como despedida y fue cargada por un voluminoso hombre. Dos meses después, él la volvió a ver. Pero ella ya no era Jinri. Era como si la hubieran exterminado y su alma se hubiera vuelto vacía e incolora. Era un fantasma, un recuerdo distante de lo que una vez fue. Las cicatrices y las quemaduras ocultas debajo de una blusa semi-transparente no pasaron desapercibidas por él, solo guardó silencio.

La posibilidad de ser llevado y encerrado en un lugar oscuro aislado de todo, hizo que sus entrañas se estremecieran. Hizo que quisiera rogar de rodillas para permanecer en la casa. La familiaridad lo estabiliza, balancea su monótona vida, creaba una burbuja de protección alrededor de la cual podía aferrarse. Ser apartado de la familiaridad, arrojado a un hombre que proclama violencia y dolor en sus actos, es aterrador.

Pero, ¿Qué puede hacer un esclavo de placer, para escapar de su destino? Si pudiera huir por algún capricho que el destino le diera, ellos lo hallarían. Siempre encuentran a los esclavos que escapan. Cazadores son contratados para ese tipo de trabajo en particular, para seguir sus pistas, rodearlos y llevarlos como animales. Los esclavos de placer se dejan llevar por la desesperación, son cegados por el miedo y su juicio se ve nublado por una chispa de esperanza. Cometen errores y son llevados a las trampas puestas por los cazadores.

Cuando creen tener la esperanza de ser libres, al menor descuido son atrapados.

Así que, Yoongi piensa que lo mejor es rendirse. Su oportunidad es que se comporte con los interruptores de esclavos, mostrarles lo bueno que puede ser, engañarlos para que piensen que es el mejor esclavo de placer que han tenido la suerte de conocer, probar que su amo está equivocado. Entonces, se liberaría. Dejaría esta vida detrás y comenzaría una nueva. Excepto que tal vez no pueda hacerlo. Yoongi ha sido entrenado para querer ser alabado, para buscar la sumisión y calmar a su amo. Puede querer luchar contra eso, extraerlo de su ser, pero es parte de él. No importa que tanto lo niegue, siente una pequeña felicidad cada vez que hace algo bueno, suficientemente bueno para que su amo lo felicite por lo buen chico que es.

Un motor se escucha a la distancia, acercándose a la casa de su amo. La ansiedad lo invade hasta que comienza a apretar su pecho. Cierra sus ojos, pretendiendo que yace en su cama, la luz del sol colándose por las ventanas y cubriendo las vacías y blancas paredes.

Puede escuchar a su amo dar la bienvenida a unos hombres, invitándolos a pasar y darle un vistazo a los esclavos. Son clientes, concluye Yoongi, sus hombros liberando un poco de tensión por el alivio que sintió. Continúa en el suelo, con el sol iluminando su desnudo cuerpo. Su amo no le permitió entrar a la casa, diciendo que Yoongi no tiene lugar entre sus obedientes y buenos esclavos. Lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, quemando y picando más que las rocas en su espalda. El hecho de que su futuro es tan incierto, cubierto con una gruesa y viscosa niebla, lo frustra. No tiene idea de cómo son los interruptores de esclavos, si son como los rumores dicen; si son tan crueles como lo fueron con Jinri. Se encuentra sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó pasos acercándose. Por la posición en la que está, es difícil ver quién se acerca así que mejor fija su mirada en el cielo y espera que, sea quien sea, pase de largo.

—¿Y este qué tal es?

— ¡Ah! Él es un esclavo algo difícil de controlar, Señor Jeon. No lo compraría si fuera usted —Su amo habla con esa dulce voz que ocupa cuando sus clientes están presentes. Así que ese era el cliente que había entrado a la casa momentos antes.

— Obviamente no eres yo —dijo claramente el Señor Jeon.

— Si, por supuesto. Me disculpo. Pero es insensible, grosero y aun se aferra a lo que queda de su espíritu libre. —Yoongi aprieta su mandíbula. Su amo está indicando que el desobedece órdenes, un crimen del cual Yoongi no es culpable. Tal vez una o dos veces se ha negado a lo que otros amos le han indicado pero eso ha sido porque ellos tenían esa mirada lasciva que Yoongi podía fácilmente reconocer. Sin mencionar que lo asustaban. Contiene su aliento, esperando por la respuesta del amo.

— Me gustaría juzgar eso por mí mismo. Después de todo, si lo llevo a casa conmigo, servirá como mi mascota, no la tuya, a mi parecer. —La voz del Señor Jeon genera escalofríos que recorren su espalda—: Desátalo. —demanda firme y seguro.

Su maestro tropieza, volteando a Yoongi y cortando los lazos que cubren sus muñecas con un cuchillo. Los lazos se deshacen, cayendo al suelo. Yoongi resiste la necesidad de revisarse sus muñecas. Se sienten un poco pegajosas y sabe que se las irritó contra las apretadas cuerdas. No sabe qué hacer con sus manos, así que elige mantenerlas detrás de su espalda.

—Siéntate sobre tus rodillas —es la única orden que le dice su amo y Yoongi lo hace. Doblando sus extremidades en el suelo, manteniendo su cara neutra para no mostrar ninguna señal de dolor mientras las pequeñas rocas raspan su delicada piel. Sus ojos miran hacia abajo, sin atreverse a ver al señor Jeon. Pero luego, el Señor levanta su cabeza, sosteniendo su mandíbula con su dedo pulgar e índice. Guantes de cuero negros adornan sus manos y el material se siente frío sobre la piel besada por el sol de Yoongi, un tanto rosácea por estar tanto tiempo en exposición al sol por su palidez natural.

Entonces, se da cuenta que su rostro está al mismo nivel del Señor Jeon. El hombre se había agachado hasta el suelo, vestido en negro. Yoongi suprime un jadeo. El Señor Jeon puede ser descrito con una sola palabra. Hermoso. Sus ojos tienen forma redondeada y perezosa, parecen una piscina infinita de oscuridad. Su cabello es azabache, peinado hacia arriba para que los ángulos de su rostro estén definidos, expuestos para ser admirados por Yoongi. Su piel es morena y sin marca, excepto por algunos lunares esparcidos en su rostro y lo que era una pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla. Nariz perfecta y mandíbula suavemente esculpida. Pero un segundo más tarde, se da cuenta que cometió una error. El pánico lo inunda y rápidamente baja la mirada, inspeccionando los brillantes zapatos del Señor Jeon.

En medio de tener un colapso mental, regalándose a sí mismo por haber observado el rostro del Señor sin su permiso; Yoongi no alcanza a ver el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro varonil perfecto. Un segundo después, el Señor Jeon se pone de pie, con la postura segura y confidente.

— Me lo llevo.

— P-pero, Señor Jeon, el será llevado a los interruptores de esclavos. —dice su amo indignado.

— Dije que me lo llevo.

La garganta de Yoongi se cierra, pero no por el miedo. El júbilo explota en él como una carga eléctrica, poderosa y deslumbrante. Los interruptores de esclavos no vienen por él. Al menos solo si el hombre habla en serio sobre comprarlo.

La realización se siente como un balde de agua caliente que lo baña. Por la última media hora, se ha estado preparando para sufrir una tortura y soportar dolor sin piedad, pero ya no tiene que hacerlo.

Su amo permanece en silencio por unos segundos, antes de suspirar, resignado.

— Está bien, no hay nada que hacer entonces —dirige su siguiente orden a Yoongi—. Levántate, mascota.

Yoongi obedece sin pestañear, poniéndose de pie sobre sus débiles piernas. Casi apenado de lo sucio de su cuerpo.

El sudor se pega en él como segunda piel, tierra y mugre como una manta impregnada en su ser. Se pregunta cómo el Señor Jeon, pudo incluso estar tan cerca suyo cuando está seguro que el olor de su cuerpo se asemeja a una persona viviendo toda su vida en un granero y no como un caballero de bien. Yoongi tiembla, la vergüenza colorando su rostro, haciéndolo sentir incomodo todo él. Duda mucho que su apariencia resulte atractiva después de haber sido tirado en la tierra y tener la piel rosácea por el sol.

—¿A dónde lo lleva? —demanda su Nuevo amo, entrecerrando los ojos—. Mi auto está por este lado.

— Si, pero, Señor Jeon, tengo que limpiarlo. Sería desastroso si lo lleva a su casa en el estado en el que se encuentra.

—Tal vez, pero me gustaría limpiarlo yo mismo. Debes entender que ahora es mi propiedad, y haré lo que crea conveniente con él. —Yoongi se estremece ante el tono posesivo, y mira a su antiguo amo. La cara del hombre muestra descontento, claramente peleando una batalla interna sobre complacer lo que el Señor Jeon demanda o seguir las políticas del negocio.

— Como desee, mi Señor. dice el hombre.

Yoongi es conducido a un vehículo negro, su motor sigue riguendo como una bestia encadenada al suelo. La parte trasera del auto es lo suficientemente espaciosa para que quepan al menos siete hombres y los asientos de cuero son pulcros, suaves y atrayentes. Yoongi sabe que como un buen esclavo, se comporta y se sienta en el piso del carro, acercando sus piernas a su pecho, tratando de encogerse, como si pudiera unirse a los asientos y ser parte del interior del mismo.

— Voy a firmar unos papeles. Tomará a lo mucho media hora ¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta?

Yoongi muerde su labio inferior, asintiendo, las palmas firmes en su rodillas. El Señor Jeon le dedica una pequeña sonrisa que borra de su rostro tan pronto como apareció. El fuerte sonido de los latidos de su corazón es callado por un momento mientras la puerta del auto es cerrada. Sus manos caen de sus rodillas y se posan en la alfombra que cubre el tapete. Es esponjoso entre sus dedos, más suave que cualquier otra cosa que haya tocado. Sería agradable si Yoongi pudiera acostarse ahí y dormir por un largo tiempo.

El previo flujo de adrenalina que tuvo, ahora está desapareciendo para darle paso al cansancio. Sus ojos se cierran lentamente, su cabeza cayendo para posarse en la puerta de metal.

Y justo cuando está a punto de quedarse dormido, la puerta opuesta se abre. Yoongi se sobresalta, el corazón latiendo rápidamente mientras su nuevo amo se sube al auto, indicándole al chofer manejar mientras se quita los guantes.

El viaje es silencioso, el aire pesado, casi pegajoso y cargado de incomodidad. Pero luego de diez minutos de viaje, los dedos del joven amo Jeon, masajean su cabello suavemente. Yoongi permanece quieto, congelado, preguntándose si se imaginó el contacto cuando siente los dedos masajear su cuero cabelludo. Lentamente, Yoongi se derrite contra la caricia mientras el hombre toca su cabello con la punta de los dedos y la mascota se encuentra a sí mismo inclinándose por más.

La mano que juega con su cabello es delicada y tranquilizadora. El contacto es reconfortante, haciendo que la ansiedad de Yoongi desaparezca poco a poco. Se siente tan perdido en el contacto de los dedos deslizándose por su cabello y las uñas masajeando cuidadosamente su cuero cabelludo que sin querer, dejar escapar un ronroneo. Su cara se pone color rojo por la vergüenza cuando se da cuenta del sonido que se escapó de su propia boca.

El Joven Amo Jeon, ríe.

— Te gusta que te mimen ¿No es así? —su voz es casi juguetona, diferente a la actitud de indiferencia con su negociante. El Amo no le dio su permiso para responder, así que Yoongi permanece callado, suspirando mientras su amo continuó jugando con su pelo—. Puedes responder, mascota.

Mascota. Su anterior amo había usado ese término para cada orden que daba, pero nunca para causarle una sensación tan deliciosa como ahora. La palabra fue dicha con suavidad, otorgándole el coraje suficiente, para hacerlo hablar.

— Si, amo. —susurra Yoongi. La mano de su amo se desliza desde su cabello hasta su garganta, sus uñas arañando suavemente su manzana de Adán. Yoongi jadea, cerrando sus ojos al suave contacto.

— Tan lindo. —alaga el amo Jeon y Yoongi siente un rubor subir desde su pecho hasta su rostro. Un pulgar coquetea con sus labios, acariciando la comisura con delicadeza.

Yoongi baja su mirada de la manera que sabe que sus pestañas lucirán bien sobre su piel pálida y aún un poco rosácea, permitiendo que sus labios se abran un poco. Siente la punta de un largo dedo empujar para abrirlos más y poder entrar. Yoongi obedece alegre la silenciosa orden, abriendo la boca mientras el amo Jeon deposita un dedo en su lengua.

— Chúpalo.

Yoongi no quiere decepcionar a su amo así que obedece, succiona al instante. Escucha el distintivo sonido del aliento del joven amo Jeon y Yoongi se siente un poco más valiente, curvando su lengua alrededor de su nudillo, estirando su lengua a lo largo de su dedo. Sus vista sigue abajo, enfocado el regazo del amo Jeon y el orgullo crece en su pecho junto con los latidos de su corazón; nota el bulto que aparece en los pantalones frente a él.

El dedo se desliza fuera de su boca con un brillo húmedo.

— Ven a aquí. —dice el amo Jeon, abriendo sus piernas para acomodar a Yoongi.

Lentamente, casi reacio a hacerlo, Yoongi se desliza cerca, sosteniéndolo. Esta parte es la más difícil. No suele ser familiar con la sutileza y la orden silenciosa de la cual el esclavo debe estar consciente, le hace pensar qué tanto está permitido y cómo debe tomar las órdenes dadas. Pero por alguna razón, Yoongi confía su tono fuerte. Hace que sus entrañas se estremezcan con calidez y siente que puede volverse adicto a ese tono de voz. Así que hace lo que toda buena mascota haría. Seguir su instinto.

Cuando está entre las piernas el amo Jeon, su mano vuelve a estar en su cabello, jugando con sus rizos, jalándolos delicadamente. La acción hace que un gemido se escape de su boca, provocando una oleada de placer que recorre todo su cuerpo. Conscientemente se acerca hacia adelante, acariciando su rostro en los muslos del joven amo Jeon. El movimiento es cuidadoso porque Yoongi no sabe hasta dónde llegan sus límites. Siente que camina en una delgada línea de seda y siente que en cualquier momento, caerá a lo desconocido y aún así, no desea probar de esas aguas, solo quiere observar lo que provoca en su amo.

— ¿Difícil de controlar, verdad? Me pones caliente. —el amo Jeon susurra ferozmente y Yoongi se pone rígido y luego mira un rastro de sonrisa en su voz que le dice—. Eres un buen chico, Yoongi. Un muy buen chico. Has complacido a tu amo en este día.

Yoongi se siente ridículo cuando lágrimas comienzan a acumularse en sus ojos como agujas dolorosas. Está obteniendo el halago que ha esperado toda su vida, y ahora su amo se lo está dando en abundancia; aún así deja escapar un sollozo, frotando su mejilla contra el muslo de su amo. No culpará al amo si decide castigarlo, humillarlo frente a todos, o lo que fuera. Yoongi se lo merece. Ninguna mascota llora cuando su amo lo halaga, así que merece ser castigado severamente.

En lugar de una fuerte bofetada o la decepción que Yoongi esperaba, el amo Jeon, enreda sus dedos en los mechones marrones del cabello de Yoongi, levantando su cabeza. Los ojos de Yoongi permanecen viendo hacia abajo, lágrimas colgando de sus pestañas delicadamente.

— ¿Por qué lloras, mascota? —Le ha preguntado— Puedes responder a tu amo.

— No quiero decepcionarlo, amo. —solloza Yoongi, su voz en un susurro que puede ser ahogado por el sonido del motor, pero el amo Jeon, logra escucharlo.

— Y no lo has hecho. Y estoy seguro que no lo harás. Pero aun no entiendo ¿Por qué lloras? —Parecía confundido, una de las muchas emociones que Yoongi ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Está avergonzado de responder a la pregunta de su amo, horrorizado de lo que pueda pensar de él. Así que permanece callado, esperando que su Amo deje ir el tema y siga jugando con él. Que disfrute de esto. —¿Extrañas a tu antiguo amo?" —la pregunta está llena de decepción y el corazón de Yoongi se hunde en su estómago— ¿Deseas regresar con él?"

— N-No, amo, no. —Yoongi sacude su cabeza fuertemente— Nunca, cualquier cosa menos eso. —su cuerpo tiembla y el miedo que se había calmado vuelve con más fuerza como si hubiera sido retenido por una presa solo para que la pared se cayera, dejando que el agua cayera e invadiera cada parte del cuerpo de Yoongi.

— Shhh —su amo acaricia su cabello, callándolo mientras Yoongi entierra la cabeza en su regazo, temblando—. No te regresaré. Pero dime por qué estabas llorando. No me gusta cuando mis mascotas me esconden cosas.

La orden es clara. Yoongi toma aire con la esencia de su amo, fuerte e intoxicante.

— Nunca me han halagado antes, amo. —Responde contra el algodón de los pantalones de su amo, poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza— Tuve mi primer halago y vino de parte de usted.

Su amo levanta su quijada con sus dedos.

—Puedes mírame, mascota.

Yoongi levanta la vista y se encuentra fascinado de nuevo por lo perfecto que es su amo. Piensa que le gustaría nunca apartar la mirada del joven amo Jeon. Tiene el tipo de facciones que son seductoras, atrapando la atención de todos e hipnotizándolos.

— Te voy a dejar saber algo. Eres el primer esclavo del placer que tengo. Y no voy a mentirte y decir que no estoy feliz de haber sido el primero en halagarte.

El corazón de Yoongi se expande en su pecho hasta que es tan grande para caber en ese espacio limitado. Lo único que desea en esos momentos, es besarlo, poder sentir sus suaves labios contra los suyos, dejar escapar suspiros cuando sus lenguas se unan. Pero sabe que esas cosas son solo dadas a los sirvientes cuando se lo merecen. Yoongi aún debe hacer algo para merecer todo lo que su amo le ha dado. Asiente sobre su regazo, con una sonrisa escapándose de sus labios a pesar del esfuerzo por esconderla.

El amo luce feliz con su reacción mientras se recuesta en el asiento, su mano colocándose de nuevo en el cabello de Yoongi para continuar con sus caricias, entrelazando sus dedos con sus suaves cabellos.

El resto del viaje ocurre en un cómodo silencio, casualmente interrumpido por los callados jadeos o suspiros emitidos por Yoongi. Se inclina en los muslos del amo y siente un cálido brillo irradiar de su pecho, la luz recorriendo todo el camino hasta su estómago. Piensa que así se debe sentir la felicidad.

Cuando el auto se detiene, el amo Jeon sonríe brevemente y sale del vehículo, ordenando a Yoongi que lo siga, La casa no es una casa. Es una mansión que se alarga a ambos lados como si no tuviera fin. Ventanas de vidrio, reflejantes, brillan como estrellas luminosas cuando la luz del sol se refracta en su superficie. La mansión está construida con ladrillos blancos que lucen tan blancos como la nieve de la primera nevada de invierno. Yoongi sube las escaleras que conducen a la entrada, vacilando, sus ojos observando cada detalle, devorando las escenas desconocidas y tratando de imaginar poder vivir en este lugar tanto como su amo le permita.

El Amo nota que Yoongi se cae detrás de él, así que baja las gradas y se ubica detrás para sostenerlo firmemente con sus manos y hombros –Yoongi nota que se puso los guantes de nuevo– y lo conduce a la casa con órdenes suavemente murmuradas en su oído. El cuerpo de Yoongi suspira con el leve contacto que comparte con su amo y termina olvidándose de inspeccionar a sus alrededores.

— Señor Jeon. —Una voz suena en la entrada. Un mayordomo se les acerca, vestido formal y monótono— Su padre ha solicitado su presencia en la cámara de estudio.

El amo suspira frunciendo su ceño.

— ¿Es urgente?

— Lo es.

Yoongi se da cuenta que está rodeado de cosas a las cuales no es familiar y le resulta demasiado doloroso y aterrador. Pero siente que el amo Jeon se encuentra firme y decide que lo mejor es que permanezca callado para ocultar sus inseguridades y miedos. Ser una carga para el amo, es la última cosa que Yoongi quiere ya que su papel es ser alguien que levante un poco del peso que su amo lleva sobre sus hombros, relajándolo y dándole placer.

— Muy bien. Te acompañaré en un segundo. —suena molesto. Yoongi trata de no temblar contra él.

El mayordomo asiente y se retira, dejándolos a los dos de pie en la entrada. El amo Jeon, lo guía a través de una serie de pasillos, antes de detenerse en unas puertas dobles con manijas de oro. Las puertas se abren para revelar una habitación espaciosa. Una amplia ventana cubre toda la pared, hay cortinas de color lila recogidas a los lados para permitir que la luz del sol entre en la habitación. Los colores de la fachada consisten en tonos lavandas y dorados. Una cama tamaño King se encuentra en el centro de la habitación con innumerables almohadas cubriendo su superficie. El cuarto luce minimalista con solo los muebles necesarios llenando los espacios, pero huele al joven amo Jeon y eso es suficiente para Yoongi.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose resuena en la habitación y Yoongi rápidamente se gira, su corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho con miedo de que el amo lo haya dejado solo para atender sus asuntos. Pero él está allí, con la mandíbula tensa por el enojo.

El Amo toma su cara entre sus manos, acariciando su suave piel de un modo casi en adoración.

— Lo siento, muñeco. —Yoongi inhala profunda y sutilmente, su garganta cerrándose. Piensa que complació a su amo de manera correcta porque se encuentra de mal humor y aun así dejó entrar a Yoongi a su cuarto, tomó parte de su tiempo para disculparse y sobretodo, agregó un generoso cariño que es una forma de halago a su disculpa.

Yoongi intenta que su corazón se calme, dejando que la suave voz de su amo borre todos sus nervios y temores.

—Por más que quiera asearte yo mismo, escoger tus ropas y mostrarte los alrededores, no puedo hacerlo. Enviaré a mi sirviente de más confianza, Taehyung, para que te ayude a arreglarte. Prometo que volveré lo más pronto que pueda luego de resolver mis asuntos ¿Está bien?

Yoongi asiente, tratando de comunicar con sus ojos que estará bien. Que no colapsará como un niño indefenso e incapaz de cuidar de sí mismo. El amo luce un poco convencido. Despeina sus suaves cabellos, su mano deslizándose hasta tocar un punto sensible detrás de su oreja donde Yoongi deja escapar un gemido, inclinándose un poco ante el contacto. Piensa que nunca tendrá suficiente de las caricias de su amo. Las espera y mientras más recibe, más las necesita. El amo lo consiente demasiado y Yoongi piensa que nada de lo que haga será suficiente para pagar su amabilidad.

— Espera a Taehyung. Él vendrá con lo necesario y te ayudará a cambiarte. Volveré a medianoche.

Con eso, el amo Jeon salió de la habitación, la puerta cerrándose detrás de él. Yoongi, sin saber que hacer consigo mismo, se sienta en la orilla de la cama con precaución, poniéndose de pie de inmediato, con la cara colorada por la vergüenza. Los esclavos del placer pertenecen al suelo, en ningún otro lugar sino el mencionado. Se agacha y se sienta, apoyándose en la pata de la cama. De repente, es consciente de lo desnudo que está y un temblor recorre su cuerpo.

Justo cuando empezaba a sentirse ansioso, la puerta de la habitación se abre lentamente. Un joven de estatura media entra, vestido en camisa color lavanda y pantalones blancos sueltos. Taehyung, el sirviente personal del amo.

Taehyung tiene un rostro amable, un par de ojos brillantes y líneas de sonrisa alrededor de su boca. Yoongi trata de apartar sus preocupaciones en un intento de confiar en este hombre, a quien el amo le tiene fe. Muerde su labio inferior mientras se arrodilla frente a él para estar al mismo nivel. Sin pensarlo, Yoongi retrocede, sobresaltado por la proximidad.

— Tranquilo, no te lastimaré. —Taehyung sonríe, su voz es tan suave como una brisa— Soy Taehyung. Nuestro Joven Señor ha solicitado que me encargue de ti hasta que regrese. Espero que eso esté bien para ti. —le habla a Yoongi como si fuera un gato asustado, sus movimientos son cautelosos y sus ojos atentos a cualquier movimiento suyo.

Yoongi toma aire, suficiente para llenar sus pulmones y asiente.

—Si, señor.

—Oh, no, por favor no me llames Señor. Me hace sentir raro. Solo llámame Taehyung ¿De acuerdo? —Cuando Yoongi asiente, Taehyung sonríe satisfecho—. Ven, vamos a limpiarte. Creo que tendremos que usar mucho jabón y shampoo para que brilles y quedes como nuevo.

Un rubor se extiende en las mejillas de Yoongi, así que se encoge un poco y sigue a Taehyung. El baño es el doble del tamaño que el de su amo anterior. El piso es suave y liso contra sus pies. Los azulejos son blancos, brillan como rayos plateados mientras la luz del sol de la tarde se cuela por la ventana reflejándose en ellos. Una bañera blanca se encuentra en el centro del baño, está llena hasta el borde con agua y tiene burbujas de jabón. El olor es dulce y floral. Se pega al aire, es tangible y Yoongi puede imaginarse los pálidos colores flotando desde la bañera.

Una risa suena detrás de él y Yoongi se gira para encontrar a Taehyung sonriéndole.

— El Señor Jeon debería ver tu rostro. Luces totalmente sorprendido. Es un poco lindo verte así. —Taehyung camina hacia la bañera metiendo un dedo en el agua para probar la temperatura—. El agua está bien. Toma todo el tiempo que quieras y cuando digo eso, me refiero a que pases al menos una hora bañándote en el agua. Vendré a verte y ayudarte cuando hayas terminado. Es triste que tu previo amo no se preocupara por verte así. —Sonríe y comienza a salir—. Diviértete. —lanza una risita antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Yoongi permanece pegado al piso, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tomó un baño, tanto que no puede recordar cuando fue. Mira a la bañera un poco temeroso. A pesar del hecho de que probablemente siga oliendo a sudor y que hay una capa de tierra cubriéndolo, no quiere bañarse. Siente que está traspasando las propiedades de su amo y no debería hacerlo. Pero también, no quiere recibirlo sucio luego de un cansado día. Asiente con determinación, apretando sus puños mientras se acerca lentamente a la bañera.

Jadea fuertemente cuando un pie entra en el agua. El calor es delicioso y con ese primer contacto parece que toca el cielo, se sumerge calmado, suspirando con alegría cuando un poco del agua perfumada toca su pecho. Se estira en la bañera, sacudiendo sus dedos y frotando sus brazos. Cierra los ojos y comienza a cuestionarse sobre su amo. Era hermoso e increíble. Tan joven, y Yoongi se pregunta, ¿Podría ser más joven que él? Yoongi cumplió 19 años recientemente, hace un par de meses. ¿Sería capaz de preguntar la edad del amo Jeon? Espera encontrarlo de buen humor cuando regrese de atender sus asuntos.

El baño está completamente en silencio, excepto por los suspiros que Yoongi deja escapar contra las paredes de vez en cuando al relajarse. Sus músculos comienzan a soltarse y suspira profundo, jalando delicadamente su cabello y masajeando el cuero cabelludo, recordando la forma en que los largos y delgados dedos del amo se entrelazaban justo ahí. Sus dedos se encogen y estiran debajo de las aguas aromáticas.

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se tocó. Los esclavos del placer no tienen permitido darse placer a sí mismos y su antiguo amo no se preocupaba mucho por él, no cuando tenía a los chicos y chicas más bonitas en sus manos. Las caricias del amo Jeon lo llevaron al borde pero una buena mascota no se preocupa por sus propias necesidades. Siempre tienen que poner la de sus amos como prioridad.

Yoongi suelta un suspiro, recostando su cabeza en el borde de la bañera. El olor de las esencias, el agua caliente en su piel, la sensación de privacidad que nunca ha sentido antes, hacen que no sea una tarea difícil cerrar sus ojos y hundirse en la oscuridad.

Siente una presión en su mejilla, cálida y punzante. Esto lo despierta de su sueño, gentilmente sacándolo de su estado. Sus ojos se abren y alguien se encuentra a su lado, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

— No puedo creer que te quedaras dormido mientras te bañabas. —ríe Taehyung—. Me alegra haberte encontrado antes que el agua se pusiera demasiado helada"

La niebla de la siesta desaparece poco a poco y Yoongi desea que el agua lo trague por completo.

— Y-yo lo siento, señor. Lo siento mucho. —inclina su cabeza como disculpa.

Taehyung sacude su cabeza, su mano se acerca al cabello de Yoongi para acariciarlo, cuando éste se sobresalta, retira la mano inmediatamente con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Aclara su garganta y dice:

— Primero, no hay nada por que disculparse. En realidad, esto es algo bueno. Probablemente tu piel huele de lo más agradable ahora. Segundo, ¿mencioné que me pone incómodo que me llamen Señor? Tengo 20 años para tu consideración. —Taehyung se arrodilla recogiendo sus mangas hasta los codos. Toma una botella llena de crema—. Esto es shampoo. —apunta Taehyung—. ¿Está bien si lo aplico en tu cabello?

Yoongi asiente, acercándose para que Taehyung pueda lavarlo fácilmente. Los dedos de Taehyung son más largos que los del amo Jeon pero son gentiles, aplican shampoo gentilmente en el cabello de Yoongi, asegurándose de lavar cada mechón. Un cálido balde de agua es usado para quitar el shampoo y Taehyung suelta una risa cuando el flequillo de Yoongi queda pegado a sus ojos, empapados de agua.

El sol se oculta, a punto de encontrarse con el horizonte, su luz es suave a través de las ventanas del baño. Yoongi sale de la bañera sintiéndose completamente fresco y limpio. La punta de sus dedos están arrugados por pasar mucho tiempo bajo el agua, su piel está un poco ruborizada y su cabello es un desorden. Taehyung lo envuelve en una toalla limpia, frotándola contra su cuerpo para quitar las gotas restantes y luego, seca su rostro delicadamente junto con su cabello. Durante ese tiempo Yoongi permanece quieto, levantando de vez en cuando una pierna o un brazo para ayudar a Taehyung.

— Lo siento. —dice Taehyung mientras conduce a Yoongi de nuevo a la habitación del amo Jeon.

Decir que Yoongi se sorprendió es poco. Nunca nadie se ha disculpado con él en los diecinueve años de su existencia. Se sobresalta justo cuando están a punto de entrar al cuarto y se queda quieto en el marco de la puerta. Taehyung se da la vuelta y nota su rigidez, una pregunta silenciosa aparece en sus ojos.

— ¿P-por qué se disculparía, señor?

Taehyung se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Sabes que el amo Jeon es quién tendría que estar encargándose de bañarte y cuidarte, cierto? Deseas que fuera él y no yo. Es lo correcto después de todo. Un amo debe encargarse de sus esclavos. Pero ahora, está constantemente ocupado, siempre atrapado en las cámaras de negocios de su padre, encontrándose con muchos hombres nobles y organizando fiestas. Todos los empleados se sorprendieron cuando se enteraron que él quería un esclavo. Un esclavo del placer, además. Lo siento porque no puede estar aquí, eso es todo.

— El Joven Amo Jeon. —Yoongi saborea su nombre cuando sale de sus labios por primera vez—. El amo Jeon es un buen amo. Es todo lo que siempre quise y mucho más.

— ¿Te gusta? —dice Taehyung, acercándose con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

— Por supuesto que me gusta el amo Jeon. Es mi dueño.

— No, me refiero a que... te gusta.

De repente, Yoongi entiende el extraño brillo en esos ojos. Su cara de ruboriza y rápidamente aparta la mirada de Taehyung, rezando porque sus emociones no fueran fácilmente descubiertas.

—Lo siento, Taehyung. —murmura Yoongi—. No puedo expresarlo.

— Sabes que si y te gusta. Está bien, entiendo perfecto. Después de todo, el Señor Jeon Jeongguk, es un espectáculo para admirar.

— Ese, —dice Yoongi, su corazón apretándose en su pecho—. ¿Ese es el nombre del amo Jeon?

— Si, ese es. Ahora que has aprendido algo de él gracias a mí, me debes un favor. —una sonrisa juguetona aparece en el rostro de Taehyung y Yoongi piensa que le sienta de maravilla. Suspira, bajando la vista, repitiendo el nombre del amo en su mente. Amo Jeongguk. Amo Jeongguk. Amo Jeongguk. Mi dueño se llama Jeongguk.

Escucha a Taehyung reírse antes que éste lo arrastre a la habitación.

— Tenemos que vestirte para cuando el Amo Jeon regrese. Aunque creo que preferiría tenerte desnudo, de todas formas, tenemos que apegarnos a la norma. No podemos tenerte caminando todo el día por los alrededores desnudo sin importar lo hermoso que seas.

Yoongi se sonroja un poco y asiente silenciosamente. Sigue a Taehyung por una serie de armarios dentro de la habitación del amo Jeon. Quizás pueda explorar todos los cuartos luego, cuando se encuentre solo. La curiosidad lo golpea cuando pasan por un cuarto lleno de estantes con libros. Se detienen frente a un cuarto al final del pasillo. Yoongi contiene un jadeo de asombro. Largos armarios llenan el cuarto, con mucha ropa de diferentes colores y diseños. La mayoría de los colores son color claro, así que Yoongi asume que pertenecen a su amo, pero luego Taehyung lo dirige a un armario que se encuentra al final. Tiene menos ropa que los demás, pero no menos hermosa. Seda, satén y cachemir además de algodón, materiales finos que su antiguo amo solía usar.

— Estas son todas tuyas. —dice Taehyung animadamente—. Claro, el amo Jeon las compró antes que te encontrara, lo que significa que la mayoría son de tallas más grandes ya que eres tan delgado como un palo, pero creo que se te verán bien. Escoge la que quieras.

— No puedo... —susurra Yoongi. Está agradecido, extremadamente agradecido que no cree que pueda expresarlo con meras palabras. Duda poder aceptar esto. La mayoría de los amos prefieren que su esclavo no vista nada, una señal que son menos que las personas que visten ropas. Es parte de la humillación, la degradación que los esclavos deben soportar. Ha sido así para Yoongi desde que tenía nueve años, enterrado en sus creencias a las cuales ha sido sometido. Se pregunta si los conocimientos del amo saben de esto, si el amo tiene un propósito en haber comprado toda esa ropa para él. Claro, hay amos que consienten a sus esclavos, les compran ropa lujosa, pero estos esclavos poseen un lugar especial lleno de afecto. Yoongi no cree que haya ganado el derecho de tener esos regalos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta Taehyung calmadamente.

— Lo siento, Taehyung —Yoongi baja la mirada mordiendo su labio inferior—. Simplemente no puedo aceptar esto. No he hecho nada para merecer la generosidad del amo."

— Pero Yoongi, creo que el Señor Jeon no estaría complacido si encuentra que rechazaste sus regalos al primer intento.

Yoongi se pone rígido, con el aire atrapado en sus pulmones. Preferiría morirse de hambre que hacer algo que decepcione a su amo. Ha sido tan amable con él, tan gentil y considerado que la sola imagen de sus labios apretados u ojos turbulentos, hace que Yoongi tiemble. Sería su culpa si no vistiera las ropas que el amo compró para él, así que traga el nudo en su garganta y asiente.

— Oh. Pero Taehyung ¿Puedes ayudarme a escoger algo? Hay tanto que no creo que pueda hacerlo solo.

Taehyung sonríe ampliamente y se ve tan hermoso que Yoongi queda momentáneamente ciego.

Al final y luego de mucho pensar, Taehyung selecciona una prenda blanca perlada que se cae de lado un poquito por el hombro y dice que no hay necesidad de cubrir sus piernas porque se miran extremadamente bien. El sirviente lo lleva de nuevo al cuarto principal de la habitación del amo Jeon, quejándose todo el camino por la ropa.

Hay una bandeja en una pequeña mesa a la par de la cama con frutas coloridas, una rebanada de pan y un tazón de sopa caliente. El estómago de Yoongi ruge en protesta. Taehyung se gira y entrecierra los ojos mientras lo examina.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que has comido?

— Um, —murmura Yoongi—. Ayer, ¿muy temprano en la mañana?

Taehyung le dedica una mirada horrorizada con la boca abierta.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a tu antiguo amo? ¿Acaso nadie le enseñó cómo cuidar de sus esclavos? Juro por dios que el hombre debería ser castigado o algo. No lo puedo creer. —Taehyung continúa murmurando enojado, maldiciendo de vez en cuando—. Bueno, ahora vas a comer correctamente, pero tómatelo con calma, probablemente vas a devolverlo todo si comes muy rápido, ¿Entendido?

Taehyung suena genuinamente preocupado pero felizmente, Yoongi asiente.

—De acuerdo.

— Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme. Tengo muchas cosas que atender, fue bueno conocerte Yoongi. Espero verte después.

Por alguna razón cuando la puerta se cierra, Yoongi siente que la soledad lo rodea. Está todo tan callado después de que Taehyung se retire y la amplia habitación se encuentra sola sin sonidos de risas o pláticas. Yoongi se arrodilla junto a la mesa, su estómago rugiendo por el asombroso olor de la sopa. Hay una cuchara de plata junto al tazón y Yoongi la recoge, sosteniéndola torpemente ya que ha pasado un tiempo desde que utilizo cubiertos. El primer trago es como una gota de paraíso en su lengua, perfectamente sazonada, su sabor balanceado y rico, mejor que cualquier otra cosa que haya probado en su vida. Come lentamente a pesar del hambre que siente, justo como Taehyung le aconsejo, gimiendo bajito de placer con cada bocado.

Cuando vacía el tazón, recoge la rebanada de pan tomando una mordida, suspira de placer al descubrir que el interior del pan, está caliente y esponjoso. Termina recostándose en el piso, contento, su estómago lleno por la sopa. La rebanada de pan a medio comer sigue en sus manos y coge un trocito a cada minuto. Su anterior amo tenía una porción limitada de comida para sus esclavos, un pequeño pedazo de pan duro y cualquier cosa que sobrara de su comida. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Yoongi se había sentido lleno. Permanece ansioso, ocasionalmente jugando con los botones de su camisa, mirando al techo y deseando que el amo regrese.

Eventualmente, toda la luz se va del dormitorio cuando el sol desciende detrás de la otra mitad de la Tierra. La oscuridad toma lugar en cada rincón de la habitación, cubriendo a Yoongi en una cálida manta. Se acerca al pie de la cama, encogiéndose y deseando que sus ojos permanezcan abiertos. Debe ser diligente y esperar a su amo despierto. No sería bien visto si su amo regresara cansado de su trabajo, para encontrar a su esclavo dormido ¿Cómo puede cumplir con su responsabilidad si se queda dormido? Seguramente el amo Jeon lo castigaría. Yoongi no quiere fallar así que lucha contra el sueño, de un momento a otro dándose leves golpecitos en la mejilla. Pero con su estómago lleno y su cuerpo fresco luego de la ducha además de los eventos del día, lentamente pierde la batalla mientras su parpados comienzan a sentirse pesados, más y más con cada segundo que pasa.


	2. Capítulo 1, pt.2

Hay una mano acariciando suavemente su mejilla. Se siente tan cálido y agradable que Yoongi inclina automáticamente ante el toque, aspirando la sensación. Una manta delgada descansa contra su piel que lo calienta y se siente increíble. Navega en su sueño y esto hace que le sea difícil pensar más allá de los toques suaves y el calor dulce que lo rodea. Cosquillosos suspiros de aliento se posan sobre su oído sensible. Yoongi se retuerce, frotándose la oreja contra su hombro para deshacerse de la sensación de picazón. Una risa tranquila y divertida llega a sus oídos, amortiguándose preciso y con cuidado. Es una risa agradable Yoongi piensa, al margen de estar colgado al borde de la conciencia.

— Eres adorable, muñeco.

La voz familiar dispara una explosión de reconocimiento en su mente y sus ojos se abren de inmediato encontrándose con un par de ojos oscuros. Sándalo y almizcle impregnan el cuerpo del Maestro Jeon, el olor es tan abrumador y vertiginoso. El colchón se siente increíblemente suave en la espalda... Espera. ¿Colchón?

Está absolutamente seguro de haber dormido en el suelo la noche anterior. ¿Podría ser que se arrastró a la parte superior de la cama en la bruma de su sueño? El corazón de Yoongi derrumba sobre sí mismo como la niebla se desvanece y se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que está mirando directamente a su amo.

Comienza, con la cabeza inclinada y la mirada aterrizando al suelo, temblando de miedo. Baja los ojos rápidamente en sumisión a medida que se arrodilla. Sus pulmones se contraen, cada nervio gritándole a hacer algo, a pedir perdón. La necesidad de esconderse y protegerse del castigo de su amo por la vergüenza de sus acciones, se alojan todas en su estómago.

No esperó por el Joven Maestro Jeon. Le falló.

Sus ojos pican ligeramente y lucha por tomar un poco de aliento para respirar.

— M-Maestro, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. —Hace un gesto de pena cuando su voz se quiebra en la última sílaba.

— ¿Por qué, mascota? —El Maestro suena verdaderamente perplejo, como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que Yoongi está diciendo. A menos que quiera que Yoongi especifique su error y lo humille antes de comenzar a infligir el castigo apropiado.

— Por dormir sobre su cama y por no esperar a su regreso tal como debí haberlo hecho. Lo siento mucho, Maestro. —Agradece al cielo que al menos, no balbuceó como un idiota mientras se disculpó. Piensa que por fin hizo algo bien. Aunque no le sirve mucho de consuelo.

— Ven acá.

Yoongi se arrastra hacia él, la vergüenza y el miedo forman un fuerte nudo en su estómago. Hasta ahora no ha hecho algo que tenga satisfecho al Amo Jeon. Después de todo, solo esperaba su aprobación. A continuación, algo hace clic en su cerebro. 'Eres adorable, muñeco,' es lo que su amo acaba de decir de él. Su maestro cree que es atractivo y Yoongi quiere nada más que complacerlo, de modo que se acomoda entre sus piernas y levanta su cabeza, tratando de alejar el miedo que irradia. Sus entrañas siguen en conflicto, el cerebro sigue enviando señales de alerta de que esto no va a funcionar, pero Yoongi ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo al maltrato porque siguió fiel a su intestino. Ahora piensa que si falla, habrá vivido en un error.

El Maestro Jeon levanta la mano en el aire. Yoongi cierra sus ojos, temeroso, exhalando a prepararse para la bofetada que siente que viene. Un segundo más tarde, abre los ojos mirando confundido al Maestro con la mano suspendida en el aire.

— ¿Creías que te iba a golpear? —Hace una pausa—. Tienes permiso para responder.

— Sí, maestro.

Oye como libera un suspiro y luego siente su mano suave rozando ligeramente su mejilla, dibujando círculos invisibles a través de su piel.

— En primer lugar, no hay necesidad de actuar alterado y pedir disculpas. Yo fui quien te puso en la cama. Te veías muy incómodo en el suelo, tus piernas son tan largas que no entraban en la alfombra. Temí que te resfriaras y no quisiera que justamente suceda en tu primer día aquí. —El alivio lo golpea como una ola cálida. El Maestro Jeon, no parece enfadado, incluso no tiene pizca de verse molesto. Es algo sorprendente y Yoongi ama la forma en cómo lo quiere cuidar—. En segundo lugar, —El maestro eleva su mano, pasando sus largos dedos a través de su mandíbula marcada—. Te ves espectacular mientras duermes.

El cumplido repentino, quema la piel de Yoongi y una sonrisa incontrolable tira de sus labios hacia arriba. Trata de ocultar su rostro en el regazo de su amo, pero el amo lo detiene con sus dos manos sujetando la cara de Yoongi.

— Realmente eres como un muy hermoso muñeco. —El Maestro Jeon respira, maravillado a simple vista, como si las galaxias y las estrellas infinitas brillasen a través de sus ojos.

Yoongi suspira emocionado y se agacha sobre él, cariñosamente frotando su mejilla contra sus pantalones. Se siente tan ligero mientras desecha toda preocupación de su cuerpo para reemplazarlo por un zumbido suave de alivio y felicidad.

— Ahora, estoy seguro de que Baekhyun ya te enseñó los alrededores anoche, ¿verdad? —Su maestro empieza a enhebrar sus dedos en su pelo, suave y lento y Yoongi piensa que no le importa sonreír para siempre si se trata de ver el asombro brillando en los ojos de su amo, algo que ha logrado y es perfecto.

— Sí, amo.

— ¿Tienes alguna inquietud que gustarías preguntarme entonces?

— S-Sí, amo. —Yoongi duda por un segundo antes de tragar saliva—. No estoy seguro de su preferencia, pero... ¿me gustaría saber si debo usar la ropa que me regaló o debo permanecer, um, sin ella?"

Jeongguk tararea por un minuto, acariciando distraídamente su pelo.

— Vaya, esa es una pregunta razonable. Creo que a partir de ahora voy a ser yo quien seleccione tu ropa, ¿De acuerdo?

— Cualquier cosa que le plazca, mi señor.

— Ah, y tengo algo para ti.

Yoongi levanta la cabeza y observa con curiosidad. El tono en la voz del Maestro es extraño, casi desplazado a ser profundo. La emoción anticipa sus sentidos cuando el Maestro regresa con una pequeña caja negra, la lleva en la mano y se sienta en una silla de palo de rosa, sus brazos ricamente tallados con diseños intrincados. Yoongi se arrastra de rodillas mientras su maestro quita la tapa de la caja y saca un collar negro. Los ojos de Yoongi se ensanchan y se escabulle cerca, estirando el cuello hacia adelante, se queda sin aliento al ver a su maestro acariciando y pasándolo suavemente por su cuello. Cuando el collar hace 'clic', instintivamente Yoongi lleva los dedos para tocarlo, sintiendo el suave cuero, la fina textura con la punta de sus yemas. Levanta la vista y ofrece a su amo una sonrisa, recordando lo satisfecho que ha estado porque él es la causa de su felicidad.

Los ojos previamente brillantes del Joven Maestro Jeon, oscurecen ligeramente, evalúan a Yoongi con clara aprobación. El calor se mueve el fondo de su estómago mientras se observa el deseo invadiendo la mirada de su amo. El Maestro Jeon se levanta, con elegancia y suavidad en cada paso, hace el movimiento dirigido a Yoongi quien permanece en el suelo hasta que su amo está en frente de él, con sus piernas largas y marcadas gracias a los pantalones que le ajustan a medida.

— Levántate, mascota.

Yoongi se pone de pie con piernas temblorosas. Hay una nueva sensación en su pecho. Puede sentir lo que está por venir y no niega haber estado esperando por esto. Lo ha deseado desde el día anterior y ahora, parece que su amo está a punto de iniciar lo que tanto ha deseado. Lo único que necesita es su calor presionando su cuerpo; quiere tocar a su amo, si su amo lo permite. Se muere por descubrir todos y cada uno de los lunares que pueda tener, quiere adorar cada centímetro de piel, quiere que lo haga sucumbir en placer. El deseo se intensifica, se expande, está quemando bajo su piel.

Los dedos se enroscan en su pelo, un jadeo caliente se posa en su lóbulo. Yoongi cede al estremecimiento cuando la punta de la lengua de su amo lame un rastro de forma lenta.

— Estaba debatiendo en ponerte el collar ahora o más tarde pero no me pude resistir. Me vuelves jodidamente posesivo. —La polla de Yoongi endurece tan rápidamente, que se marea al instante por el deseo abrumador.

Gime suavemente, sin atreverse a caer contra su amo, esperando desesperadamente que el hombre haga algo, cualquier cosa para aliviar el dolor y comience a abusar de él sin piedad.

— Estás necesitado, ¿verdad, mi hermosa mascota?

— Sí, amo, —Yoongi jadea mordiéndose los labios por la carga de placer que siente en su oreja porque su amo sigue abusando de ella.

— ¿Vas a ser un buen chico para mí? —Su voz es más inestable que antes, está caliente y cuando los dientes sueltan el lóbulo, comienza a dejar ligeros besos desde la mejilla hasta el borde de su marcada mandíbula, la respiración de Yoongi sale apenas contenida, agradece no llevar pantalones para que su amo coja su polla sin ningún impedimento y lo jale para pegarlo más.

— Sí, amo. Cualquier cosa por ti.

El Maestro Jeon tararea contra su piel.

— ¿Sabes cuál es mi nombre, mascota? —Conduce castos y ligeros besos en la garganta de Yoongi y Yoongi mueve ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado para darle más espacio.

— Sí, amo.

—Perfecto. Porque quiero que lo grites.

El aliento de Yoongi se engancha en su garganta en menos de un segundo cuando su amo sella sus labios en un exigente beso con lengua. Yoongi abre la boca por propia voluntad, su corazón late tan frenéticamente contra su pecho que tiene miedo de que su amo sienta el golpeteo salvaje. Yoongi puede hacer esto. La familiaridad vive grabada en sus extremidades, sabe que si le muestra lo bueno y hábil que puede ser, será recompensado y hasta quizá lo deje terminar gimiendo en éxtasis junto con él. Está muriendo en el deseo. Así que, gime sucia y abiertamente contra sus labios, con ojos cerrados, lo que permite a su amo explorar cada pedacito y comisura suya. Extasiado, chupa la lengua de su amo y cuando el hombre gime con aprecio, las caderas de Jeongguk se muelen contra Yoongi, su corazón late tan rápido que sus manos vuelan a aferrarse alrededor de los anchos hombros, profundizando el beso y mordiéndose sin parar.

El profundo deseo le hace dudar si debe o no frotar su pene contra la pierna de su amo. Sería inapropiado que lo haga. Incluso se vería como un gesto inexperto por ser incapaz de controlar los impulsos que su cuerpo le está gritando, pero Yoongi puede controlarse y lo hará. Aunque le cueste. Ha estado esperando todo el día de ayer. Unos cuantos minutos más no serán la excepción ¿verdad?. Los temblores se ejecutan a través de su cuerpo y se siente agradecido por la mano colocada en su espalda, ya que sus rodillas están colapsando peligrosamente. La mano acaricia su espalda hasta descender a la parte baja, justo en la curva de su trasero. El Joven Maestro Jeon, lo está poniendo a prueba. Yoongi puede ver cómo se retira con labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa.

Sea cual sea el propósito de esto, Yoongi no piensa fallar. Trata de centrarse en lo placentero de sus labios junto a los de su amo, desea besarlo. Baja las pestañas suavemente y moja sus labios con la punta de la lengua, está concentrándose en evitar el impulso de tocarse en el acto.

— Fue una excelente decisión traerte conmigo, ¿no es así? —Dice su amo, el cariño plasmado en el tono de su voz. Yoongi se sonroja, una tímida sonrisa que le recuerda lo mucho que su maestro lo aprecia. Mira hacia abajo agradecido y suspira maravillado cuando le levanta la quijada para un nuevo beso. Esta vez, Yoongi se atreve a romper los límites. Quiere que lo haga suyo. Tímidamente, lame su labio inferior. Su maestro gime y desliza sus dedos en el pelo de Yoongi tirando delicadamente, haciendo que levante su cabeza, su otra mano sujeta firmemente su trasero y lo aprieta en el deseo. Yoongi se retuerce cuando siente la lengua de su amo invadiendo su boca justo al mismo tiempo, besándolo con ferocidad, mucho más que antes. El fuego brilla en Yoongi y se extiende, furioso e incontrolable, quiere reflejar sus actos porque es demasiado seguir soportando.

Su maestro rompe el beso y se aleja. Yoongi lo quiere de vuelta presionándose tan terriblemente junto a él, pero permanece en silencio. Mira al hombre con una silenciosa súplica plasmada en sus ojos.

El amo ríe, tirando de sus labios en una sonrisa juguetona.

— Paciencia, mascota. Quiero que te quites la ropa.

Yoongi asiente, cuidadoso más que ágil (no quiere arruinar los regalos glamorosos y caros de su amo solo por la lujuria a punto de colapsar) se quita la túnica y definitivamente está contento de no llevar pantalón. Se encuentra completamente desnudo, salvo por la banda de cuero negro en su garganta. Ojos oscuros adoran su cuerpo y no es como si nunca antes alguien haya mirado y admirado su perfecto ser sin sentir un terrible arranque de deseo por tocarlo. Yoongi tiene un leve rubor porque sabe perfectamente qué tipo de cosas logra con solo eso.

— Recuéstate de estómago.

La orden es simple y Yoongi obedece sin titubear. Su polla se frota incómodamente contra el blando material del colchón. Todavía lo tiene erecto mientras espera de una nueva orden. Un par de suaves labios se posan ligeramente en la parte posterior de su cuello; manos recorriendo su cuerpo, dibujando trazos que lo familiarizan con su espectacular figura contorneándolo al detalle. Yoongi libera una serie de suspiros contenidos agradecido por los toques. Sus extremidades ya no están tensas y su cuerpo se relaja bajo las manos firmes de su amo. Hay un sonido de crujido que viene desde atrás y luego, Yoongi siente un cálido pecho desnudo contra su espalda, aprisionándolo. El Maestro Jeon lamentablemente todavía lleva pantalones, pero los besos que coloca a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Yoongi, hacen que sus pensamientos se vuelvan borrosos y emita una que otra risita por el contacto, el amo está besando por todo sus lados.

Siente la forma de una sonrisa contra su piel.

— Eres una delicia, lo juro por Dios. —Los dientes del Joven Maestro presionan alrededor de la punta de su oreja y tira un poco. Yoongi gime suave enterrando su cara en la almohada de plumas, asegurándose de mantener su cuerpo todavía sumiso—. No te angusties, ¿puedes hacer algo por mí, mascota? Te quiero a cuatro patas. Hasta ahora lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Los elogios que salen disparados como un gemido, como ráfagas suaves de viento frío en una noche caliente de verano.

— Sí, maestro.

Ama la confianza que le da. La tensión se disipa y Yoongi se siente flotar en burbujas de luz por la felicidad, lo está haciendo bien. Se acomoda para ponerse en posición, las rodillas separadas en el suave colchón; el trasero firme y su pesada polla erecta entre sus piernas. Le gustaría que su amo traiga consigo un látigo o que le dé nalgadas con las palmas sin embargo, tal vez es demasiado pronto para este tipo de cosas. Por no decir que primero, deben hacerse cargo de sus erecciones, los muchos otros escenarios donde vayan a tener sexo pueden esperar. Yoongi supone todo vendrá con el tiempo, pero no puede controlar la contracción en su polla cuando se imagina siendo atado, amordazado, azotado. El Maestro Jeon susurra junto a su oído mientras aterriza ambas palmas en la parte posterior de sus muslos.

Siente como los dedos largos acarician sus nalgas y se estremece de placer, mostrando a su amo cuánto lo desea. Un gruñido suena a sus espaldas y es azotado en el muslo. Esto es suficiente para arrancar un gemido necesitado de Yoongi. Soba su trasero contra la entrepierna de su amo, pidiendo más. Está perdiendo el juicio, se va a derrumbar.

— Por mucho que me gustaría continuar con el juego previo, no hoy, mascota. Lo único que quiero, es disfrutar como se siente estar dentro tuyo.

Un húmedo dedo rodea el borde de su agujero, se burla de él y lo contempla. Está cerrando los ojos con fuerza, manos firmes agarrando la funda de almohada con tanta fuerza que no puede soltarlas.

— Lo estás haciendo perfecto, mascota.

Yoongi asiente, tomando aire en medio del caos. Entonces, el dedo de su amo se desliza adentro, húmedo y rápido, haciendo todo el camino hasta el primer nudillo. Hay una pequeña pausa antes de que el dedo llegue al segundo nudillo y Yoongi está gimiendo impacientemente.

— Por favor, señor. —susurra porque realmente no quiere que su amo sea tan cuidadoso. Yoongi no se va a romper como una muñeca de porcelana fina. Ha sido entrenado para el placer, su cuerpo está diseñado para soportar (e incluso disfrutar) el dolor y la aspereza en el sexo sin embargo, el Maestro Jeon lo está preparando con cuidado, como si nunca hubiera follado a alguien.

El amo no le hace caso, está disfrutando joderlo con un único dedo. Un minuto más tarde, el dedo se desliza hacia afuera, y Yoongi no puede mantener el jadeo profundo que sale de sus labios. El Maestro lo hace callar, besando ligeramente la parte baja de su espalda sudorosa. Esta vez, dos dedos toman el lugar de uno y la entrada de Yoongi está siendo tomada a profundidad de manera cuidadosa, dulce y con más tiempo. Se aferra firmemente a la almohada, las gotas de sudor manchando la impecable y probablemente, cara tela. No es como si le importara en estos momentos. Sus manos necesitan sostenerla porque el contacto abrumador le hace incapaz de aguantar su peso por sí mismo.

Un rápido movimiento de sus manos abre sus muslos hasta llegar al contacto con sus testículos, las acaricia ligeramente y al mismo tiempo, los dedos del Joven Maestro Jeon comienzan a entrar y salir a un ritmo más rápido, estirándolo, estimulándolo hasta el punto en que Yoongi pide más.

— Quiero que supliques, mascota. ¿Vas a rogarme que abuse de ti?

Asiente Yoongi, demasiado perdido en el placer incontrolable. Flequillo pegado a la frente a causa del sudor y extremidades temblando en el esfuerzo de aguantar porque todo su cuerpo está señalando necesidad. Un fuerte azote llega a su muslo y el sonido de piel contra piel golpea fuerte haciendo eco en la habitación. Yoongi jadea y su respiración se agita, puede sentir el pre-semen saliendo de su polla y mojando las sábanas de la cama.

—S-sí, Maestro. Por favor, por favor, sólo... ¡Por favor!. —Las palabras salen distorsionadas, constantes y mezcladas entre sí gracias a la sensación excitante que ha nublado su razón.

Y entonces, tres dedos empujan dentro y fuera del agujero de Yoongi. Se asegura en succionarlos tanto como desea atraer a su amo para reemplazar sus dedos con algo más, ese algo más grande que lo llene hasta el borde, pero Yoongi está seguro de que a éstas alturas, no importa lo mucho que se apure, el amo siempre será quien tenga el control. El momento no hace más que causarle un espiral de emociones que atraviesan su piel.

Los dedos se apartan, dejando la entrada de Yoongi vacía y deja escapar un quejido, sintiéndose asustado de que su amo decida dejarlo así, atrapado por el placer para poder liberarse o aun peor, que le impida correrse. Comienza a temblar, atrapado en esa posición, esperando por cualquier cosa, solo para sentir la cama hundiéndose y al amo Jeon depositando un suave beso en su hombro. Yoongi suspira aliviado, girándose y quedando atrapado en un beso. Este beso no es tan agresivo ni demandante; es dulce y profundo con la lengua del amo abriéndose paso en su boca, sin que Yoongi ponga alguna resistencia porque la abre tan pronto como sus labios entran en contacto.

— Eres un buen chico. —dice el amo Jeon contra sus labios.

— Si, amo, por favor.

Luego, el Joven Maestro lo presiona con la punta de su miembro. Penetra lentamente, tan lento que saca un quejido de Yoongi. Su cuerpo tiembla y sus pulmones buscan oxígeno, sintiendo el aire llegando a ellos

—Amo Jeongguk, por favor, Amo...

Sus manos aprietan su trasero fuertemente y luego el amo lo penetra por completo, llenándolo hasta que Yoongi está tan lleno que lo único que hace es gemir y jadear sobre la almohada. El amo Jeon, cubre su espalda con su pecho, sus brazos a ambos lados de Yoongi y su miembro enterrado en él. Sus labios le hacen cosquillas en el oído mientras el amo susurra

—Grita por mí, Yoongi.

Su amo comienza a moverse, sacando su miembro y forzando su entrada con la punta antes de meterlo de nuevo y sin piedad, cada vez hundiéndose más. Yoongi arquea su espalda, gimiendo mientras el amo lo penetra con rápidas embestidas. Yoongi grita de placer cuando el miembro de su amo golpea su próstata, un calor lo recorre y lo abruma mientras aprieta el agarre en la almohada, sus palmas llenas de sudor, los labios rojos e hinchados por mordérselos. El amo Jeongguk deja escapar un gruñido y sus uñas acarician su cuero cabelludo cuando agarra un mechón del cabello de Yoongi, jalándolo; Yoongi sigue su agarre, su garganta estirándose y su amo entierra su rostro en su cuello, mordiéndolo mientras continúa enterrando su miembro de él, apuntando correctamente para tocar su lugar sensible.

— No te toques, Yoongi. Quiero que te corras en las sábanas solo con mi polla en tu trasero.

— S-si amo. —A Yoongi le cuesta decir esas palabras ya que se encuentra casi al borde, tanto así que con solo el roce de su miembro con las sábanas, se correrá. Por ello, se asegura de no rozar y se mantiene quieto, separado de la cama.

El miembro del amo se retuerce con los movimientos de entrada y salida y Yoongi arquea su espalda para encontrarse con sus embestidas, momento después, su amo se corre dentro de él con un fuerte gruñido.

— Oh, Oh... —Yoongi jadea porque su amo se encuentra enterrado profundamente en él y se siente realmente húmedo. Espera que retire su miembro pero no lo hace. En su lugar, continúa embistiéndolo suavemente, continúa golpeando la próstata de Yoongi y él no sabe qué hacer más que gemir fuertemente. El calor arremolina en su estómago impacientemente, sus bolas se endurecen y cierra sus ojos, su boca apretada por el placer.

El amo Jeongguk lame el interior de su oído, susurrando.

— Eres hermoso de esta forma, mascota. La próxima vez, te quiero acostado sobre tu espalda. Quiero ver tu linda cara llena de placer mientras te penetro. —Y con eso, Yoongi pierde el control de su ser. Se corre sobre las sábanas, su entrada apretando el miembro de su amo. Su cuerpo cae desplomado en la cama y se siente como el paraíso bajo sus cansadas extremidades, pero tal vez su amo lo quiere frente a él para contemplarlo, así que se gira para ser recibido por una cálida sonrisa.

Su amo toma su cara entre sus manos, su pulgar acariciando su sonrojada mejilla.

— Lo hiciste bien, mascota. —dice antes de depositar un suave beso donde estuvo su dedo. Los ojos de Yoongi se abren en asombro, lame sus labios, tratando de pensar en una respuesta.

— Gracias, amo.

El amo Jeongguk ríe, sus ojos brillan hermosamente.

— Tranquilo. Ahora, quiero que tomemos una larga siesta. Por suerte, hoy estoy libre de cualquier compromiso, me aseguré de eso. —Toma una sábana y la coloca sobre sus cuerpos—. No te preocupes por limpiar. Lo haremos cuando despertemos ¿Te parece?

— S-si, amo. —Yoongi está sorprendido pero no quiere demostrarlo. Usualmente los esclavos duermen en el suelo o al final de la cama si se han portado bien pero ¿Así? ¿Dormir junto a su amo después de tan solo un día? Yoongi no sabe qué hacer con eso. No sabe si es una prueba para observar su reacción o si a su amo no le importa las maneras en las que se trata a un esclavo.

— ¿No te molesta dormir junto a tu sucio amo, verdad mascota?

Yoongi cubre una risa con su mano, sus hombros sacudiéndose con asombro. El amo Jeongguk le retira la mano de la boca y la coloca a un lado

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre tu sonrisa? —Su tono es un poco petulante y hace que Yoongi se ponga rojo de la vergüenza.

— Si, amo.

Se despierta con calidez, envuelto en un capullo hecho de algodón y la presencia de alguien más. Lo primero que observa cuando sus ojos de abren es el rostro del amo Jeongguk. Sus labios ligeramente abiertos, sus pestañas crean oscuras sombras en su tenuemente tostada piel. Cada exhalación hace cosquillas en el rostro de Yoongi y mira con fascinación cómo el pecho de su amo, sube y baja con cada respiración.

Nunca ha observado a alguien así de cerca para fijarse en sus detalles tan íntimamente. Su amo tiene un lunar en el lado derecho de su cuello. Yoongi quiere tocarlo con su lengua, besarlo y adorarlo reverentemente. También nota una pequeña cicatriz, que parece que ha estado ahí desde su nacimiento. Es demasiado difícil de detectar, pero Yoongi trata de grabarse la imagen de su amo en su memoria para que incluso con los ojos cerrados pueda verlo.

Se encuentra tan concentrado en su tarea que no logra notar que dos ojos lo miran con asombro.

Pero luego su mirada se encuentra con la del amo y por un segundo entra en pánico. Cierra sus ojos, tomando la sábana y cubriéndose la cabeza con ella. Una risa suena fuera de su barrera y desea que su amo le permita permanecer oculto, al menos hasta que la mortificación acabe. Pero no cree que eso suceda tan pronto.

— Buenos días para ti también, mascota. —ríe su maestro—. Sé que estás despierto. No puedes engañarme ya que acabo de atraparte mirándome.

Yoongi traga saliva antes de salir de su escondite. Al menos está feliz que su amo esté de tan buen humor. La sonrisa del amo se ensancha en su cara, quitándole años y haciéndolo lucir radiante, joven y vivo. Resiste una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento, amo.

La mano del amo Jeongguk se acerca a él y Yoongi instintivamente se inclina ante el suave contacto. El amo tararea, con sus dedos masajeando el cuero cabelludo de Yoongi y jalando pequeños mechones, haciendo que éste emita gemidos de satisfacción.

— ¿Crees que soy atractivo, mascota?

La pregunta lo toma por sorpresa y sus mejillas se sonrojan de inmediato. El amo Jeongguk se ríe y deposita un pequeño beso en los labios de Yoongi.

— No importa. Creo que acabas de responder a mi pregunta. Está bien, Yoongi.

El amo se inclina y lo besa de nuevo, su lengua abriéndose paso en la boca de Yoongi lo suficiente para quitarle el aliento. Cuando se separa, sus ojos brillan.

— Creo que también eres atractivo. —pausando por un segundo antes de reírse, Yoongi humedece sus labios, sintiendo una extraña felicidad, como si estuviera apenado—. Bueno, creo que lo he demostrado varias veces ¿No es así?

Yoongi no contiene la sonrisa que se abre paso en su rostro

— Gracias, amo.

— Si sigues sonriendo de esa forma, terminaré consintiéndote demasiado para tu propio bien. —el amo Jeongguk le despeina el cabello—. Te gustaría eso ¿Verdad?

No parece que el amo espere una respuesta de él, así que Yoongi simplemente roza su cabeza contra la mano del amo, suspirando contento cuando sus dedos vuelven a jugar con su cabello, recorriendo sus mechones con suaves movimientos. La respiración de Yoongi se acompasa, sus músculos se relajan bajo el tacto del amo. Cuando sus ojos comienzan a sentirse pesados y el sueño lo comienza a invadir, el amo lo despierta con un beso.

— Has dormido lo suficiente para que aguantes una semana. —remarca—. Es mediodía ¿Qué te parece tomar un baño conmigo?

Yoongi se levanta, asintiendo con entusiasmo.

—Eso me gustaría, amo.

La cálida agua corre alrededor de ello, suave contra la piel de Yoongi. Burbujas flotan en la superficie, reflejando la luz del sol. Yoongi se hunde en la bañera hasta que el agua toca la punta de su nariz, el pecho del amo Jeongguk es confortante y solido detrás de él. Yoongi nunca ha sido tocado de esa forma en toda su vida, lo han mordido, degradado, han abusado de él. En cambio, con la sensación de asombro y nobleza en el trato que su amo le da, las cadenas que apretaban en su piel y molían sus huesos, están sueltas ahora y de algún modo, su cuerpo es más ligero, más de lo que alguna vez sintió. Tal vez la firme voz de su amo, sus atentas manos y el cariño que siente hacia él, lo liberan como un pájaro de un mundo enjaulado.

Yoongi toma una profunda respiración, inhalando la esencia de vainilla y jazmín. Los brazos de su amo lo rodean con seguridad, su corazón se detiene por un segundo, tranquilizando el ritmo de sus latidos cuando su amo entierra su rostro en el hueco del hueco de Yoongi, su nariz rozando su pulso. Permanecen de esa forma por un tiempo, sumergidos en la cálida agua, disfrutando del silencio.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Yoongi?

Temblores recorren su cuerpo, la voz de su maestro está a centímetros de su oído, tocando su piel como las manos que recorren su cabello.

— Si, amo.

Es tonto, pero cada vez que su amo pronuncia su nombre, saboreándolo en su lengua como si fuera seda, Yoongi siente que podría grabarlo y reproducirlo en su mente, hasta que se pegue a su memoria y nunca lo olvide. Por ahora, se conforma con tener la voz del amo acariciando sus sentidos.

— Cuando pregunté sobre tu entrenamiento, Kang me informó que fuiste entrenado y pertenecías al Señor Jungsoo. No entiendo como terminaste siendo la mascota de alguien más....abusivo.

El interior de Yoongi se retuerce mientras su mente comienza a traer involuntariamente imagines del tiempo que pasó en la propiedad del Señor Jungsoo. El hombre fue amable, cuidadoso, su cara delineada por la preocupación y la edad. La vida de Yoongi no tenía mucha adversidad en ese entonces. Entiende la pregunta del amo. El Señor Jungsoo era muy respetado entre los nobles, un consejero cercano al rey con una reputación excelente. Para Yoongi, todo acabó el día en que el señor llevó a su esposa a la casa.

— El Señor Jungsoo no quería venderme. —comienza Yoongi, apretándose al agarre de su amo mientras comienza a sentir frío en su cuerpo—. Fue bueno conmigo. Incluso planeaba mantenerme con él a pesar de nunca hacer uso de mis servicios.

Recuerda con claridad el dolor del rechazó golpeándolo como un puñetazo en el corazón. El miedo de ya no ser atractivo ante el Señor Jungsoo, que era de alguna forma incompetente de servirle. El Amo Jeongguk deposita un beso en su cuello, con tan solo un poco de presión, pero es un recuerdo de que Yoongi le pertenece ahora, es propiedad del Joven Señor Jeon Jeongguk. Su mano se levanta y comienza a trazar la correa de cuero en su cuello. Es reconfortante, como un ancla que lo mantiene cuando en su interior hay una tempestad. De repente siente una intensa necesidad de besar a su amo.

— ¿Qué pasó después?

— Se casó, amo. —dice Yoongi, tragando el nudo en su garganta, la correa hundiéndose un poco en su garganta—. A la señora no le gustaba como los esclavos del placer andaban por la casa. Pensó que era una desgracia, así que nos tomó a todos, éramos tres incluido yo, y nos llevó a un mercado para vendernos.

El Amo Jeongguk no dice nada después, en su lugar lo aprieta firmemente contra su pecho mientras deposita besos detrás del oído de Yoongi y juega con su cabello, suavizado los mechones y masajeando su cuero cabelludo. Es una distracción en la que Yoongi está más que feliz de dejarse llevar, así que se inclina ante su mano, jadeando suavemente cada vez que su amo toca una lugar sensible en él, enviando una ola de placer hasta sus dedos del pie, que comienzan a arrugarse.

Salen de la bañera cuando el agua comienza a enfriarse. El amo Jeongguk seca a Yoongi con una toalla, sonriendo al ver su cabello despeinado. Taehyung tiene sus ropas preparadas, colocadas en el brazo de una silla en el baño. Yoongi está agradecido que sus ropas consistan en un par de pantalones color crema y una camisa colorada que tiene patrones intrincados recorriendo todo el material.

El día pasa rápidamente mientras el sol se desliza por el cielo más rápido de lo que Yoongi recuerda haber sentido alguna vez. El amo Jeongguk se sienta en la silla y Yoongi se coloca entre sus piernas, una posición a la cual se ha acostumbrado, la voz del amo suena como notas musicales mientras le comenta sobre un viaje de negocios al que tiene que ir en un país del este. Yoongi escucha, fascinado, lo imagina lleno de colores y esencias de especies bailando frente a sus ojos.

En algún momento, Taehyung toca la puerta y entra con una gran bandeja llena de comida. Esta vez es lujosa, con una variedad de platos que despiertan el apetito de Yoongi y un tazón de frutas que contiene mangos y piñas que fueron pelados y cortados en nítidos pedazos. Taehyung deposita la bandeja al borde de la cama y hace una reverencia.

— Espero que esto satisfaga a mi Señor.

— Si, Gracias, Taehyung.

Taehyung se va, pero no sin antes dedicarle un guiño a Yoongi.

El amo lo alimenta de cada plato, preguntándole a Yoongi su opinión, riéndose de la cara que pone cuando le empuja un pedazo de aguacate entre sus labios. Yoongi aprende que no le gusta mucho el aguacate y que al amo le gusta tenerlo mirándolo desde abajo por entre sus largas pestañas. En su memoria, Yoongi no puede recordar a alguien que se haya sentido tan atraído a él. Claro, hombres y mujeres le dirigían miradas lascivas pero no más de eso. El Amo Jeongguk lo observa como si fuera una joya que fue encontrada y sacada de las profundidades del mundo.

Nada más que felicidad reside en el espacio entre sus costillas, sus labios se curvan hacia arriba mientras el amo corre sus dedos por su cabello, acariciando los mechones ya secos.

Los platos están casi limpios para cuando ya han terminado de comer y Yoongi está tan lleno que siente que si come un poco más, devolverá todo lo que ha comido. Levanta su camisa y hace un puchero al ver que su estómago se ve prominente ahora que está lleno.

— Acostúmbrate a eso, mascota. —dice su amo con una sonrisa—. No te tendré exhibiendo tus costillas. Pronto, tendrás un estómago gordo. —El amo lo toca ahí, riéndose cuando Yoongi levanta su cabeza con horror dibujado en sus facciones sonrojadas.

— Me disculpo amo pero, no creo que me desearía si estuviera gordo.

— Yo pienso lo contrario. —el amo se inclina, tomando la cara de Yoongi entre sus manos; sus ojos son de un rico color marrón. Yoongi sabe que nunca se puede cansar de él. Sabe que incluso si pasan cien años y el amo Jeongguk sigue a su lado, nunca podría hacerlo. La forma en que el hombre lo toca, hace que estalle en llamas; la forma en que su voz se mete bajo su piel, tan cerca y llena de todo lo que Yoongi alguna vez ha deseado. Le hace pensar en las cosas que más atesorará. Todos los pensamientos desaparecen cuando el amo le muerde su labio inferior antes de juntar sus labios. Su amo lo besa como si estuviera tratando de grabar algo y enciende algo dentro de Yoongi, algo que amenaza como ahogarlo y comerlo vivo al mismo tiempo.

Se separan, el fantasma de los labios del amo, aún se encuentra pegado a sus labios. Yoongi lo mira y desea permanecer a su lado por un largo tiempo porque sabe que 'por siempre' es una ilusión. Es capaz de robar todos los 'por siempre' que se pueda permitir y se pregunta si no está siendo demasiado codicioso.

Se acerca más, entre las largas y delgadas piernas del amo. Suave luz naranja se filtra por las ventanas. Con su corazón apretado en su pecho, se imagina a sí mismo recibiendo al amo con besos todos los días, ayudándolo a deshacerse del cansancio, presionando suaves besos en su tostada piel.

Acomoda su mirada en la entrepierna del amo, su pecho está sudado mientras una mancha comienza a formarse bajo el material de sus pantalones. Una súplica silenciosa sale de sus ojos, aún no ha saboreado a su amo y la anticipación crece en su estómago, un caliente líquido que se mueve amenazante cuando la mano del amo Jeongguk se posa alrededor de su cuello, empujándolo para que pueda sellar sus labios en un beso que ha tenido a Yoongi temblando contra él. Se agarra de sus fuertes muslos que lo aprisionan, besándolo de regreso hasta que los dos tienen que separarse por aire.

— Amo, por favor. —busca su cierre, rozando su mejilla contra el suave y helado material del pantalón de su amo. Su mano tiembla, Yoongi no se atreve a hacer un movimiento hasta que su amo le de permiso y cuando el otro asiente, Yoongi estalla en llamas con excitación. Su amo se ha olvidado de usar ropa interior lo que es perfecto para Yoongi porque de esa forma, puede tener a su vista el miembro de su amo por completo. Su boca se llena de saliva. No ha tenido el tiempo adecuado para admirarlo y no quiere nada más que lamer la punta. Yoongi lame sus labios, tragando la saliva de su boca.

La primera lamida es tímida, experimental, pero tan pronto como siente el sabor en su boca, rodea la cabeza con sus labios, gimiendo de placer mientras lo llena, haciéndose más dura y más caliente, justo sobre su lengua. Escucha el gruñido de su amo desde arriba y el corazón de Yoongi aletea. Sus manos encontrando el agarre en los muslos del amo, chupa fuerte, deslizando su boca profundamente para tomar más de la caliente longitud de su miembro.

— Luces tan bien de esta forma, muñeco, mi Hermosa mascota. —Yoongi gime, su lengua trabaja en un lugar debajo de la vena que hace que los dedos de su amo se levanten hacia su cabeza y rudamente tomen un mechón de pelo. La pesada sensación del miembro de su amo en su boca es reconfortante y Yoongi definitivamente puede acostumbrarse a hacer eso. Sus dedos se mueven de la cabeza a la cara de Yoongi, acariciando sus cejas, mejillas y mandíbula. Su tacto es suave, como si lo estuviera admirando y siente calor mientras los largos dedos pasan sobre el bulto de su miembro contra la mejilla de Yoongi, trazando sus delgados labios con fascinación. Para ocultar su vergüenza, Yoongi desliza sus labios más abajo, tomando más del miembro de su amo en su boca.

— Buen chico. —murmura el amo Jeongguk, su voz sin aliento. La mandíbula de Yoongi comienza a doler pero no le presta atención, perdiéndose en el ritmo de recorrer arriba y abajo, respirando por la nariz mientras trabaja para demostrarle lo bueno que es en complacerlo. Esa es la única cosa que Yoongi quiere, palabras de aprobación y halago que debiliten sus rodillas y que incrementen sus latidos.

Debajo de sus dedos, siente los músculos del hombre tensarse, un signo de que está cerca, que Yoongi lo está llevando al borde. Aprieta su lengua contra una vena y deja que sus dientes toquen delicadamente la cabeza mientras su lengua recorre la extensión; un chorro de fluidos, inunda su boca cuando su amo se corre en él. Traga todo complacido y feliz, porque una buena mascota debe tragar. El sabor de su amo queda en su boca. Yoongi lo saborea, no deja que el miembro de su amo se deslice fuera de sus labios, continuando succionando gentilmente y siente como el miembro se suaviza bajo su lengua.

Solo cuando el amo lo empuja Yoongi deja ir su miembro, sus ojos nublosos y su boca se siente vacía. Yoongi observa cómo vuelve a colocar ahora, su flácido miembro dentro de sus pantalones y el prospecto de tener otra ocasión en otro día en el que pueda darle placera su amo y hacerlo jadear y gruñir, hacen que sienta una pequeña pizca de felicidad creciendo en su interior.

— Estuviste muy bien, Yoongi... Me complaciste sobremanera. —Yoongi lo mira, quedando sin aliento. El amo Jeongguk luce hermosamente destrozado, sus labios mordidos y llenos de saliva. Yoongi piensa que es hermoso, le gustaría subir a su regazo para besarlo y lamer el sabor de los mangos que comió hace unos instantes.

El amo Jeongguk debe tener una habilidad que le permita sentir los deseos de Yoongi. Sonríe, sus ojos brillando como si supiera todos los secretos guardados en los rincones más profundos de la tierra.

— Sube, mascota. —ríe en asombro cuando Yoongi se levanta de su posición para sentarse encima de él. El peso de su mirada es demasiado y hace que Yoongi baje la vista para mirar los botones dorados en la camisa de seda de su amo—. Mírame, mascota.

La orden es como un hechizo mágico que se arrastra alrededor y Yoongi no puede hacer nada más que obedecer conteniendo el aliento. Sus oscuros ojos marrones lo miran y Yoongi se siente en trance. El amo acerca su rostro y captura su boca con un beso. Yoongi suspira y obedientemente abre sus labios, dándole la bienvenida a su cálida y conocida lengua. Le encanta la manera pausada, sin apuros, en la que su amo lo besa, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo y tal vez lo tienen. Ama como sus largos dedos lo acarician gentilmente. Le encanta como se siente su cuerpo dentro de su agarre, como si perteneciera allí. Le encanta todo de él.

— Creo que, —dice el amo Jeongguk contra sus labios, su cálido aliento besándole la piel—. Eres mi más preciada posesión. Eres mío, Yoongi. Nunca olvides eso.


End file.
